Let Us Live Like Jack And Sally
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: As Head Boy and Girl, Draco and Hermione have to do certain things together, but Draco makes some discoveries that draws him ever closer to his female counterpart. WARNINGS: Abusive!Ron, and some swearing. I don't think there's anything else, so, enjoy!


"It's custom," McGonagall smirked, "that the Head Boy and Head Girl attend the Halloween Ball together." She smoothed her plum coloured robes out, and fixed her hair a little. "I hope you two will ablidge." She smiled curtly, turned on her heels, and left the Head Boy and Girl's tower.  
>"You're fucking kidding me!" Draco growled, and glared at Hermione who, like Draco, was sat cross-armed on the opposing sofa.<br>"Well, it's not my ideal date, Draco!" Hermione had started to adopt his first name, rather than surname, since they had to live in such close quarters. She blew a bit of hair out of her face, and scowled into the fire.  
>"What, you're shitty ex-boyfriend <em>is<em>?!" Draco accused, thinking of Ronald _Bloody _Weasley.  
>"Well-" Hermione faltered, then looked in the opposite direction, "I suppose not, however, we're not exactly best friends. Or dating."<br>"True," Draco contemplated this, then sighed. "Well, I'll arrange a fitting with my mother's tailor on Sunday afternoon. I trust you're not busy?"  
>"No," Hermione said, though she'd just rather buy her own robes in peace.<p>

"So, get this," Hermione slammed her book shut later that evening in the library, "I have to go to the Halloween Ball with _Draco_!"  
>"And?" Harry asked, chewing his quill lazily. "I thought he was," he coughed, and imitated Ginny, "<em>so freaking hot, oh Merlin! The things I'd do to that boy...!<em>" He laughed, and Hermione just scowled.  
>"This isn't a 'what if' anymore. As Head Boy and Girl, I understand we have to make certain appearances together, but this is like a date. You should have seen how McGonagall said it! Like she <em>wanted <em>us to go together, not just custom!" Hermione curled her top lip, still angry about the fact that, not only she'd have to attend with Draco, but she was expected to go shopping and dance with him.  
>"Why are you so ungrateful?" Harry said curiously. "I know a dozen girls that would give their right arm to go to the Ball with Draco, death eater or not. He's attractive, he's smart and ambitious, and he probably <em>will <em>end up doing something good. He's really sorry, and he's not evil. And from what Pansy's said, he's good in bed. Why are you complaining? Is it Ron? Are you scared he's going to jealous?"  
>"Sh- No." Hermione opened another book, and flipped to a random page. Harry knew she wasn't really reading.<p>

"As Head Boy and Head Girl," Hermione and Draco were talking to the school, "we are announcing that the Halloween Ball _will _take place!" Hermione smiled as the student body cheered and clapped. Draco clapped too, but didn't look very happy about it.

"Bloody public speaking," Draco and Hermione entered their shared common room, with Draco glaring all the way.  
>"You didn't say anything," Hermione pointed out, and sat by the fire, getting a book out. "I said it all," she smiled, and flicked her book to a random page. Draco couldn't tell she wasn't reading.<br>"I suppose I should thank you for that," Draco muttered sheepishly.  
>"It's alright," Hermione smiled, briefly looking up.<br>"So," Draco sat near Hermione, and spoke politely, "would you like to fly with me to Hogsmeade?"  
>"If that's quicker?" Hermione answered.<br>"Much," Draco lied.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione was holding onto Draco's waist tightly, and grimacing. She didn't really like flying.  
>"Do you trust me?" Draco asked, looking behind him.<br>"_Un peu,_" Hermione muttered.  
>"A little, eh? Little Frenchie!" Draco smiled widely, and kicked off. The pair flew over Hogwarts, with Hermione's pony tail whipping her in the face.<p>

Draco's tailor was in her little shop at Hogsmeade, waiting for him and Hermione. She was a slight witch, with a plump face and body. Her hair was short, red and curly, and she spoke with a less-than-Malfoy accent. "Hello, dear!" She greeted Draco first, and kissed his cheek once. He blushed.  
>"Hello, Madame Blossom." Draco grunted, and sat in a comfy living chair, waiting.<br>She then turned to Hermione, hugged her, and frowned. "Darling, you're really hiding yourself under these baggy clothes!"  
>"But, I <em>like <em>this jacket..." Hermione looked at her pink hoodie, and sighed, because it was a few years old, and she'd lost a little weight since then. "It's _warm_." She insisted.  
>"But it's... comfortable!" Hermione frowned, and looked at Draco, who shrugged.<br>"And comfortable isn't going to win young Draco's hand in marriage, is it?" Madame Blossom said loftily, and swanned into the back of the shop to find a few things.  
>"Uh," Hermione stuttered, and saw Draco was blushing awfully, and looking away.<br>"Here we go!" Madame Blossom waved her wand, and a small step appeared. She told Hermione to stand on it, which she did. "Now, take your ugly little jacket off!" Madame Blossom smiled scarily, and Hermione did so reluctantly.  
>"What the <em>fuck <em>is that?!" Draco stood up, knocking over the chair he sat on. He stared at Hermione's bare arms.  
>"Draco, don't..." Hermione started, looking hurt.<br>Draco looked at Madame Blossom, who was also staring at Hermione's arms. "We'll talk about this later." He managed a smile, "let's get your dress, and I'll treat you to a butterbeer. Sound good?"  
>Hermione frowned a little, but nodded meekly. "Sure," she shrugged, and let Madame Blossom take her jacket.<br>"Thank you, dear." The plump woman smiled, and held Hermione's arms out to her side. She then summoned her tape measure, and started measuring. "Colour?"  
>"Oh," Hermione smiled, wanting a nice blue, like her Yule Ball dress, "I don't mind." She looked over at Draco, "preferences?"<br>"I think the blue looked nice," he nodded to himself, as if thinking. "Yes, I like the light blue," he pointed to a nice, powdered blue dress, "that one, maybe?"  
>Madame Blossom got it out, and showed Hermione. "Oh! It's beautiful!" Hermione blushed, thinking of herself in the dress. "Oh..." She felt her back pocket. "I can't...I can't afford it." She turned to Madame Blossom, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry,"<br>"It's okay, dear." She smiled nicely, and showed Hermione a dark pink dress, "this may be better for your purse?"  
>"It's n-nice," Hermione lied, trying to convince herself. "I'll come collect it later, if that's okay?"<br>"Of course, dear!" Madame Blossom smiled widely, and handed Hermione back her jacket. "Have fun, kids!" She waved Hermione and Draco out, making them blush a little each.

"Here," Draco out down Hermione's butterbeer, and sat opposite her.  
>"Thanks," she smiled, and sipped it.<br>"Keeping up appearances, you see." Draco explained, "might as well go the whole hog."  
>"Quite," Hermione raised her eyebrows in agreement.<br>"So," Draco indicated to Hermione's arms, "what's that?"  
>Hermione's reflexes kicked in, and she touched her wrist once. "I fell over," she muttered.<br>"You don't get a ring of bruises from 'falling over', do you?" Draco said softly.  
>"Leave it," Hermione warned, "please. This isn't the time."<br>"Okay," Draco drained his drink, "I'll be right back, I'm going for a quick walk. But I fancy some chocolate, too. Can I get you anything?"  
>"Uh," Hermione felt her back pocket again, "no. And stop being so nice, it's weird."<br>Draco smirked, "noted, Granger." He stood up, turned on his heels, and didn't return for twenty minutes.

"Ready?" Draco asked, his face red, and his voice a little out of breath.  
>"Sure," Hermione smiled, and zipped her jacket up.<br>"Were you okay on your own?" Draco summoned his broom, and they walked outside.  
>"Yeah," Hermione smiled, and looked up at the sky.<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yes, thank you."<br>"Ready?" Draco mounted his broom, and waited for Hermione.  
>"Why couldn't we apparate?" Hermione mounted too, but she was bored of flying.<br>"You _know _why, Granger." Draco smiled, and kicked off.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Harry yawned, biting a chocolate frog.  
>"He's not that bad, Harry, you said so yourself." Hermione justified. "Plus, we need to 'coordinate our robe choice' so we don't look like idiots," she smirked, and leant against Harry's shoulder. He'd grown over the summer, but Hermione was happy to remain the shortest. If only Ron wasn't such an arse.<br>"True," Harry laughed, and put his arm around Hermione, "but you always look like an idiot."  
>"Shut up, Harriet." Hermione smirked, and yawned.<br>"Go back to bed, Herman." Harry pushed Hermione off him, "it's late. Do you want me to walk you?"  
>"No," Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll be okay."<br>"See you in Potion's tomorrow." Harry waved Hermione off, and sighed happily to himself.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, as he'd done her a big favour; pairing up with Ron for her. Harry nodded, and let Hermione go sit with Draco, the only other spare person. "Hello," she smiled.  
>"Hello, Granger," Draco smiled back, and gave her a piece of parchment to copy from. "Here, I changed the method a little-"<br>"_Changed the method_?!" Hermione hissed, sitting down. "One does not simply _change the method_, Draco! What if something goes wrong! What if we get blown up- I'm not ready to make that commitment!"  
>"Calm yourself," Draco chuckled, "it's safe. I checked it out. Plus, we get extra marks for this," he winked, knowing this might tempt Hermione.<br>Hermione sighed, "fine. What ingredients do we need?"  
>"Here's the list," Drac scribbled a few ingredients down, and Hermione went to the cupboard.<p>

"Oh shit," Hermione pushed open the storage room's door, and her mouth dropped. Ron was in there, alone. Her heart sped up, and she took three deep breaths to calm herself down. It didn't really work. She turned to a shelf, and started picking up batwings to crush up.  
>"Who-" Ron turned around, "oh, Hermione." He smirked evilly, and walked towards her.<br>"I'm just getting ingredients, Ron," she smiled, "why don't you do the same?"  
>"Oh, so you're telling me what to do now?" Ron closed in on Hermione.<br>"N-no," Hermione shook her head, and bit her bottom lip, trembling, "I'm just saying! We're in class, and you want to do well, don't you?"  
>"And now you're assuming what I want and don't want! God, you're insufferable, Hermione!" Ron snapped.<br>"Big word for a Weasley," a hand clamped down on Hermione shoulder, and a tall, masculine shadow was cast across the stone floor. Ron cowered slightly, but then straightened up.  
>"Shove off, Malfoy. She's <em>my <em>woman, not yours."  
>"I am nobody's woman!" Hermione roared.<br>"Aren't you two supposed to be shacking up?!" Ron asked accusingly. Hermione looked hurt, but Draco stayed firm.  
>"Leave her alone, Weasel. She's none of your business anymore," Draco turned around, and left Hermione shaking. After a few seconds of Ron coming even closer to her, she walked into the classroom again, shivering.<p>

"We're leaving," Draco told Slughorn firmly, "we'll catch up later."  
>"Okay..." Slughorn muttered uncertainly, and watched Draco lead Hermione out the door.<p>

"Don't," Hermione pulled her hand away as soon as they'd got to their tower. "Albus," she gave the password, and watched as Draco stomped in silently. He threw himself onto the sofa, grabbed a pillow, and started hexing it violently. Hermione watched as anger poured out of Draco, and she felt fright creeping up her. Draco cursed the pillow silently, and seemed unsatisfied as soon as the stuffing came out. He picked a new target, a stuffed deer head, and began screaming hexes at it.  
>"<p>

_Expulso_!" Draco yelled, and the stuffed head exploded, leaving antlers strewn around the room. He didn't chose another target, however, because he turned to Hermione, and saw tears streaming silently down her face. "I..." He stammered, and dropped his wand. Then he dropped to the floor, realising what he'd done. "Shit," he swore, "I am so sorry."  
>"N-No," Hermione shook her head, and wiped her eyes, "don't be," she sniffed, and made her way to Draco slowly.<br>"I'm sorry," he repeated quietly, "I mean it." He looked up at Hermione with sad, wet eyes, and nodded, "I understand now. I didn't, but now I do. I don't want to, gods, I don't want to, but I do."  
>Hermione sat next to him, leaning against the sofa, "please don't tell anyone?" She requested.<br>"I won't," Draco promised. "But why? Someone as," he contemplated complimenting her, but decided they were both too snotty for that, "great as you are doesn't deserve this!"  
>"The war, Draco, it changes everyone. Ron is not a well man anymore, and it kills me." She looked away sadly, "it nearly did."<br>"I..." Draco looked into his knees, and sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to heal your wrists?"  
>"No," Hermione cast a glance out the window, "it reminds me that I have to stay away."<br>"Alright," Draco said uncertainly, standing up. "Go get some rest?"  
>"Okay," Hermione smiled thankfully. Draco offered a hand to help her up, and she took it. Instead of letting her walk away, however, Draco hugged her.<br>"I mean it; you don't deserve this." Draco's grip tightened before letting Hermione go upstairs to sleep.

The night before Halloween, Hermione was sat, cross legged on her bed, reading a large tome, with her oil lamp dimmed. The castle was silent, almost, and the only sound Hemrione could hear was Crookshanks mewing at her bed post, and the fire crackling downstairs. She hummed happily as she read about the effects of dark curses on the adolescent body, and smiled to herself as Crookshanks gave up, and jumped on her pillow behind her. She turned had just started on a new paragraph, when her door knocked.  
>"H-Hello?" A small voice came from behind the door, and Hermione straightened herself out. She tightened her messy pony tail, and wiped her tired eyes. She kept telling herself to go to sleep, but <em>reading! <em>  
>"Yes?" She kept one hand on the door knob, and felt around for her wand in her pocket. One can never be too careful.<br>"Delivery..." Hermione opened the door a little, and looked through the crack. It was a small, white-gold haired boy, with large, brown eyes.  
>"Oh," Hermione's heart fluttered, and she pulled the door forward fully, smiling widely. "Hello," the boy came up to her hip, and so she bent down to talk to him. "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Indus, Miss Granger," the boy blinked his wide eyes up at Hermione.  
>"Such manners!" Hermione blushed, "would you like to meet my cat?"<br>"I'm here for your delivery, ma'am," the boy bowed his head shyly.  
>"Crookshanks, come say hi," Hermione turned back to Indus, "she's ever so friendly. Mostly." She paused, as Crookshanks checked out Indus, "kinda."<br>"I have a cat," Indus said sheepishly, petting the ginger tom cat on its head. "She's called Cleo."  
>"Is she a pretty kitty?" Hermione asked, her tone a lot softer than when talking to people her own age.<br>"Very," Indus beamed proudly, "she's smaller than your cat, but she's as pretty as he is."  
>"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "Would you like a cake?"<br>Indus looked down nervously, then nodded once. "Yes please, ma'am."  
>Hermione waved her wand, and a small treacle tart flew into the boy's hands. "There!"<br>Indus bit, then grinned, through sticky teeth, "brilliant!"  
>Hermione watched him eat, then smiled sweetly, "my delivery?"<br>Indus swallowed, then took out a large, rectangular package from behind him back. "Master Malfoy wishes you a good evening tomorrow." With that, Indus trotted down the stairs, and didn't respond to any of Hermione's calls.

"What the bloody hell is that boy playing at?" Hermione had torn away the green wrapping paper, and cut up the silver bow, and thrown them across her room. Crookshanks had hidden from the flying paper, and was cowering under Hermione's Queen sized bed. Hermione lifted off the lid to the box, and then mentally retracted what she'd just said. "Oh-" Her breathing faltered, "oh wow." She lifted out the powdered blue material, and held it at arms length. The light silk fell through her hands, and she felt like crying. The dress was gorgeous, and she went to hang it up straight away. She debated going straight to bed, but that wouldn't do. No, she had a score to settle.

"Draco?" Hermione rapped her knuckles on Draco's door three times. "You home?" Hermione heard sluggish groans, then a click.  
>"Hermione? It's like... eleven o'clock." Draco opened the door, yawning.<br>"You wonderful, wonderful man." Hermione's smile was a little watery, and she had to suppress a hug.  
>Draco smirked smugly, "did you get my present?"<br>"You dick!" Hermione slapped Draco's arm, laughing. "You shouldn't have!"  
>"I took your dress back, anyway. Madame Blossom said it was a lovely idea, and asked my..." Draco counted on his fingers quickly, "third cousin to help. Bless him. He's so cute, don't you think?"<br>"He was lovely," Hermione agreed. "Crookshanks loved him."  
>"He's got a gift for animals, then, because that cat hates bloody everyone." Draco shook his head, laughing silently.<br>"You're telling me," Hermione leant on the wall.  
>"You do like the dress, don't you?" Draco asked, a little nervously.<br>"Of course! It's beautiful." Hermione said dreamily.  
>"Like you, then." Draco winked, then shut the door. Despite Hermione's knocking, giggling, and blushing, he wouldn't open up.<p>

At seven o'clock, Hermione was walking downstairs in her new dress. She'd taken ten minutes just to admire herself because, she had to admit, she looked great. Her hair, curled and loose, bounced on her shoulders as she made her way into her common room, to wait for Draco. She had her wand tucked into a garter that she'd been given by her mother a few years ago, in case of emergencies. There were often emergencies. The fire crackled warmly, and Hermione raised her hands to it, as the winter winds were slowly settling in. "Ahem," Draco was stood at the bottom of his staircase, leaning against the wall. "Your chaperone, Madame." Draco walked forward a few steps, and held out his arm.  
>"<em>Bonjour <em>monsieur_,_" Hermione smiled, and took his arm.  
>"Frenchie, again?" Draco smirked, and took a deep breath. "You know you don't <em>actually <em>need to do that until we get there..."  
>"Oh," Hermione blushed, and pulled her arm away. "Sorry," she frowned, and let Draco walk in front of her.<p>

"So, we just have to dance, smile, wave, talk to people, _not _get smashed, and try to look...happy?" Hermione listed, counting her gloved fingers delicately.  
>"Yes," Draco nodded once, "flattery gets you everywhere. Uh," Draco took his wand out of his robe pockets, and waved it once. A bottle of brandy flew towards him, and he caught it deftly.<br>"And that's why you're a seeker." Hermione smiled admiringly.  
>"Yes," Draco chuckled to himself. "This is for McGonagall," he held the bottle in one hand.<br>"Ready?" They had reached the entrance hall, and people were milling about.  
>"It's now or never." Draco pointed out. Hermione took a deep breath, and let her arm be taken by Draco. Their heels clicked on the stone floor, echoing slightly. Draco opened the door, and almost all talking inside the Hall stopped. When people realised who it was, they either carried on, in indifference, or stopped, mouthes open. Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's arm, and they were forced to walk closer together because of it. "Nervous?" Draco asked, leaning down.<br>"Yes," Hermione whispered, her eyes darting everywhere. She saw Harry and Ginny talking over to one side, and she raised her hand in greeting. "Hello!" She mouthed, and then looked straight ahead, trying to remember what she had to do. The walk to the front felt like an eternity, and Hermione heaved a silent sigh when they reached McGonagall.  
>"Here you go," Draco smiled daringly, and handed McGonagall the brandy. "I hear it's your favourite?"<br>"Draco," McGonagall flushed, "this must have cost you a fortune!"  
>"Well," Hermione looked up as Draco spoke, "my mother knows the owner of the distillery in Yorkshire, and she sent us a complimentary bottle. Full, of course."<br>"That was nice of her," McGonagall put the bottle on a table behind her, "send your mother my thanks."  
>"Of course," Draco nodded politely. After McGonagall had turned and walked away, Draco looked down at Hermione. "Are we ready to socialize?"<br>"If we must," Hermione shook her head, and let her arm slip out of Draco's. In time, they walked over to where Neville and Luna were talking to Ginny and Harry, and stopped. "Hello, guys!" Hermione smiled.  
>"Hermione," Luna gasped, "you look amazing!" She picked up a handful of Hermione's dress, and rubbed her nose on it. "This must have cost you a fortune!"<br>"Well, Draco got it for-" Hermione got cut off.  
>"And I didn't know you two were...you know... together!" Luna positively glowed with excitement. Harry was covering a smirk with his hand, and Ginny was looking as bored as both Hermione and Draco felt. Neville whispered something in Luna's ear. "Oh," she looked sad, "you're just Head Boy and Head Girl?"<br>"Sorry," Hermione felt bad for making Luna a little upset, but Harry turned to Draco.  
>"Did you chose the dress?" Harry questioned.<br>"I suppose so," Draco shrugged.  
>"You have good taste," Harry nodded approvingly, "it is lovely."<br>"Thank you," Draco and Hermione said at the same time.  
>"Oh," Draco laughed.<p>

Hermione and Draco went around, talking to a few people, and they were content with the appearance they had to give off. "And now," McGonagall called out, "for the dances!"  
>"Really?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't dance!"<br>"Yes you can," Harry sang as he walked past, holding Ginny's hand.  
>"Lucky it's a waltz, then." Draco smiled, and held out his hand. Hermione took it, and was led to the dance floor, where the student body formed a circle, and waited for the Head Boy and Head Girl to take the first dance.<br>"Is this a wedding?" Hermione whispered jokingly, aware of a hundred judgmental eyes falling on herself and Draco. Draco slipped one hand around Hermione's waist, and Hermione placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. Their hands linked loosely, and the music began.  
>"I know how you feel," Draco muttered, and began dancing.<br>"One, two three. One, two, three. One, two-" Hermione mouthed, staring at her feet.  
>"Head up," Draco grinned, "you're doing brilliantly!" He led Hermione for another six bars, and then spun her around.<br>"Woah!" Hermione stifled a laugh, "we didn't practise this!"  
>"We didn't practise!" Draco smiled at Pansy, who was watching with daggers instead of eyes. As the bridge was being played, a few more couples joined Hermione and Draco. Harry and Ginny were amongst them. It seemed that Ginny couldn't dance very well either, and Hermione smiled over at her as Draco spun her around. Finally, the song ended, and as Draco spun Hermione one final time, he pulled her into her, so they finished very close together. Draco kept hold of Hermione's hand as they exited the floor. "You were amazing," Draco looked down at Hermione, who was a little flustered.<br>"You know how to dance!" Hermione said, in shock.  
>"I've had to go to many dances with my father," he rolled his eyes, "and he made me take Pansy."<br>"Is that why she's looking at me like I've just eaten her cat?" Hermione asked, finding a chair to slump down into.  
>"I'd image so," Draco sat next to Hermione, and summoned two drinks. He handed one to Hermione, and sipped his own. "Dancing is a good work out, though."<br>"Yes," Hermione agreed. The two sat in comfortable silence, until the inevitable happened.  
>"Malfoy," a stony voice came from behind Draco, and Hermione wished to crawl up in a hole and die.<br>"No," she whispered, downing her drink in one shot. "Don't make a scene."  
>"What do you think you're doing?" The voice was Ron's, and he was angry. "I've told you to clear off, Malfoy. But no! You have to go and make a scene."<br>Draco stood up, and held his hands up in front of him. "We were just dancing," he inforced.  
>"Bullshit!" Ron spat. "I saw the way you were looking at each other. Well I'm putting my foot down." He turned to Hermione, "you're coming with me." Hermione stood up, and went to go with Ron, but Draco wasn't having it.<br>"Actually," Draco stood in between Ron and Hermione, "I think she'd like to stay for a while longer."  
>"Would she? And since when do <em>you <em>speak for her?" Ron glared.  
>"I don't, but any bloody fool could tell that she doesn't want to go with you." Draco looked at Hermione, and saw she was very nearly crying. "Unless you do?" Hermione shook her head. "Then Hermione can stay," Draco nodded, and slipped a hand around his wand.<br>"To hell she can," Ron launched at Draco. Wands were too slow, and so Draco brought his fist round, and it collided with Ron's nose, making blood erupt out of it.  
>"I'm sorry," Draco said to Hermione earnestly, before dashing out of the Great Hall, leaving onlookers as shocked as Hermione was.<p>

"Draco?" Hermione had left as soon as someone had cleaned Ron up, and was now sitting by Draco's door, with her head against it. "Open up," she requested.  
>"No," Draco's voice called out, "go away."<br>"No," Hermione answered, "come out."  
>"Why?" Draco asked, sounding less nervous than he felt.<br>"I want to ask why you did what you did, and then thank you." Hermione replied.  
>"It's okay," Hermione heard Draco slump down, "really."<br>"Let me in," Hermione stood up. Draco huffed, and Hermione took his as a 'no'. So, she lifted one side of her dress up, and fiddled with the ribbon, trying to free her wand.  
>"What the-" Draco had, in fact, opened the door, and all he could see was Hermione's bare leg, with a garter half way up her thigh.<br>"Oh mon dieu!" Hermione jumped, and pulled her skirt down, her face bright red. "I thought you wouldn't..." Draco just laughed, and opened the door further, so Hermione could get in. "Why?"  
>"Because," Draco sighed, "he was upsetting you. And...and that upset me." Hermione looked around the room, and saw Draco had punched and cursed a lot of the walls and furniture. She shook her head, and sighed sadly.<br>"You broke his nose," she said quietly.  
>"I did?" Draco asked.<br>"Yup," Hermione nodded.  
>"Was there a lot of blood?" Draco sat down on his bed.<br>"Loads," Hermione grinned, then felt bad. "I bet it hurt..."  
>"Stop it!" Draco yelled, his anger escaping him. "Stop feeling sorry for him, when clearly all he does is hurt you! Look at your wrists! Bruises! Do you want them healed? <em>Nooooo! <em>Because it reminds you of why you need to be strong, or some shit. Well, I think you're wrong. You're lonely, and the idea of the old him keeps tempting you back towards the new, abusive Ron, because you think you can fix him. Well you can't! Okay! I've seen it! He's mentally scarred and I know how _fucked up_ that can make a person! So stop being a bloody idiot, Hermione and, instead of loving a woman-beating asshole, love someone who loves you back!" Draco panted, and buried his head in his hands. He was crying, Hermione could tell, because it was loud, and his shoulders were shaking. But he couldn't tell she was crying, because he wasn't looking, and because she was crying silently.  
>"Why did you say that?" Hermione asked, her voice nasally with tears.<br>"Because I mean every word of it." Draco replied, still not looking up.  
>"Help me stop being an idiot," Hermione requested, almost silently.<br>"What?" Draco looked up, his pale face blotchy with tears.  
>"Will protect me?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Draco.<br>Draco looked at Hermione, and put his arm around her, "if you'll love me, like I love you."


End file.
